mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Armadillo
Henry Armadillo is a Scotch-Irish, American, Nine-Banded Armadillo. He is a socially insecure, stereotypical geek, who can't make friends and is the fauna punching bag of even the weakest students at Charles Darwin Middle School. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Biography The Armadillo Family was indigenous to Texas, before Mr. and Mrs. Armadillo went on vacation and got lost on their way back, ending up in Greenland. That's where their son, Henry Armadillo was born. Henry was still raised in the good ol' Texan way, but there was no denying that he came from Greenland. He used to go to a Greenlandian animal school, before signing up for a foreign exchange program with Alistair White Tiger. After this, Henry was transferred to Charles Darwin Middle School, an American animal school in Glendale, California and he's been there ever since. (Oh, Henry!) Appearance Henry is a little, grayish tan armadillo, who wears thick, unframed glasses which magnify his eyes so that they're seen as giant black pupils. This is his only clothing garment. He speaks with a Texan accent. Personality Henry is a geeky, socially awkward weirdo, who's constantly mentioned having no friends. He's the school's biggest victim of bullying, abuse, and torture, arguably being the only student with a worse school life than Adam's. He's also been the lackey of anyone who wants to control him. The only thing he'd ever refuse is asking for directions, as seen in "The Big Field Trip Part 1", claiming it's "demeaning to his animalhood". His lack of free-will and role as pushover at CDMS, comes from him being the nicest and most innocent student there, with absolutely no means of aggression or self defense. In "Oh, Henry!", he said he liked being the victim of bullying and attacks, because that's what makes him feel included. Episode Appearances *Animal Testing (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lyon of Scrimmage *The "A" Word *Me Adam, You Jake *The Sheds *Amazon Kevin *Docu-Trauma *Political Animals *Guano in 60 Seconds (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bubble or Nothing (Cameo) *Kerry to Dance? *Disregarding Henry *Poop Scoop *Leaf of Absence (Cameo) *Ain't Too Proud to Egg (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lupe in Love *Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas *Carny Crazy (Cameo) *Up and Adam *Making the Grade *One Lump or Tutor *Pranks for the Memories (Cameo) *Talking Teddy (Cameo) *Uniformity *Cuddlemuffins (Cameo) *The Big Field Trip Part 1 *The Big Field Trip Part 2 *Sidekicked *Gorilla My Dreams (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Pride and Pixiefrog *Substitute Sweetheart *The Citronella Solution (Cameo) *Mongoosed *Mellow Fellows *Hornbill and Ted's Bogus Journey *Lie, Cheetah, Steal (Cameo) *Meet the Spidermonkeys *The Butt of the Jake (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Oh, Henry! *A Mid Semester Life's Dream (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Four Eyed Jake (Cameo) *Animal School Musical *Wild Thing (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lonely Lyon (Mentioned) *A Thanksgiving Carol (Cameo) Trivia *He is arguably the only student at CDMS, who suffers worse than Adam Lyon. *In Oh Henry, it is revealed that Henry is a foreign exchange student from Greenland, who exchanged with Alistair. *Despite being nerdy in nature, Henry Armadillo is the dumbest student at CDMS, being the only student who doesn't have a redeeming quality, when it comes to intelligence, proven in "Making the Grade", where Adam was able to find something subjectively "smart" in every student except him. *It's a running gag for it to be established that he has no friends. His only long-term friend is James Ant, who can't even remember his name. He and James have hung out together in the episodes "Kerry to Dance?", "Uniformity", and "Animal School Musical". *In "Lonely Lyon", Jake said that he considered Henry and Dickie both to be his gym partners at the beginning of the series, but he chose Adam over him. *He's been used as a football twice in the series. Once in "Lyon of Scrimmage" as a decoy to fool the Semi-Pros Football Team, and again in "A Thanksgiving Carol". Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Students Category:Males Category:Xenarthrans